


Prison Bitch

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Object Insertion, Prison Sex, Prisoner Castiel, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sharing, Shower Sex, Threesome, Twink Castiel, Violent Sex, dubcon, noncon, prison bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the newest inmate and everyone wants a piece of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS

Strong hands held his wrists together as one of the prisoners fucked his ass a few times with a bar of soap. Castiel tried to shy away from the violation but the other prisoners easily kept him down on the tiles. No matter how hard he struggled or how tight he tried to clench they kept it up.

A sob escaped when the bar of soap was yanked out and replaced by thick fingers.

There were laughs and jeers along with taunting remarks as several men held Castiel down while the fingers shoved inside him twisted. It burned. His ass ached and tears were streaming down his cheeks, mixing with the spray from the showers.

“Stop. Please stop!” no one paid him any attention as his fellow prisoners, naked and wet like he was, circled closer. They didn’t stop their laughing and taunts as he was forced into position between larger bodies. The hands on him were rough and strong, keeping him in place.

Fingers retreated from his aching ass and then it felt like fire was burning up his back. It raced through him in white, burning waves and the scream building in his throat was cut off from escaping by a large hand clamping over his mouth.

They kept him in position, holding him there and laughing as the prisoner buried inside him started to fuck harshly into him. Each thrust and loud slap of skin against skin sent more pain through him. The soap bar they’d shoved inside him earlier,  _slick up that virgin pussy_  he’d been taunted, only barely aided the man’s motions.

He could hear the older prisoner grunting as the man’s cock moved inside him viciously and balls smacked against his ass. It felt like ages before there was a drawn out groan and a softening cock slipped from his ass. He sobbed against the hand still on his mouth as pain continued to race up his spine.

It wasn’t long before the first cock was replaced and his struggles were in vain as another round of fucking started. Every single man in the shower took a turn with his ass. They shoved their cocks inside him and greedily took and took and took from him until Castiel could only lay there limply, shaking and gasping, as he was used.

“Hold that little bitch up. I want to see that pretty face when he takes my dick.”

Two of the prisoners turned him, hoisted him up and held him there with his legs spread obscenely wide as yet another man violated him. Castiel groaned as the muscles in his ass clenched and unclenched at the hard, fast pace the man started up. Eyes remained locked on his face and Castiel could see the pleasure the man was taking from him.

His pain addled mind wondered where the guards were even as he recognized the prisoner fucking him as his cellmate. “That’s it. Take my dick, bitch.” Laughter echoed in the showers as each snap of the man’s hips sent pain racing through him. “Been awhile since we had such a young, pretty prison bitch to use. I’m going to use that pussy of yours every night.”

His cellmate came with a groan inside him and pulled out, probing at his aching and sloppy hole with thick fingers. “We wrecked that bitch.” One of the men holding him smirked.

“Little whore.”

“Comeslut.”

“Pound that plump ass.”

“Fuck he feels great around my dick.”

“Born to be a prison bitch, wasn’t he?”

When they finished he was sprawled out on the shower floor, his whole body aching, as load after load of come sluggishly leaked from his fucked out hole onto the tiles. Castiel managed to clean himself as best he could, lightly touching tender skin, before he was able to dry off and dress once more.

Hours later Castiel found himself forced to his knees and choking on a thick cock. Large hands held his face in place so the man could fuck his mouth, hissing curses and telling him what a pretty slut he was, until Castiel was struggling to swallow the load of come emptied down his throat.

Two more took their turns and he stumbled up, staggering away with the taste of come in his mouth and some of it drying at the corners of his mouth.

Word had gotten around about his new status and by the end of his first week at the prison Castiel wasn’t sure how many times he’d had his ass used or his face fucked. Every inch of him hurt and on the fourth day he’d started to get used to feeling wet after several inmates had used his ass.

A groan escaped him as he retreated to his cell and ended up sprawled out on his belly, gripping his pillow and trying to relax as footsteps signaled his cellmate moving around. “Did they get that gorgeous ass of yours all wet for me, bitch? Fuck you sloppy so I can slip right in?”

He didn’t say a thing, listening to the other guy shifting and the sound of clothing rustling.

Castiel knew what was next. His clothes were pulled down to expose his ass to the cool air. Hands kneaded his ass and spread his cheeks, “They did a number on you today. You’re gaping. Look at the mess.” There was pleasure in the tone as the cot shifted and a weight settled over him. “So glad they put you in my cell. I get free fucks every day.”

Shortly after a cock pushed inside him and a body braced over his own, pinning him down. His cellmate grunted in his ear as he rolled his hips forward and fucked at a sedate pace. The first one of the night was typically a slow, indulgent fuck and anything after was rough and animalistic.

On the second week, after two inmates had fucked him in the shower, Castiel found himself guided down onto another cock and thick fingers worked in alongside it. The men were brothers and they shared him, both cocks shoved into his gaping hole, in the shower.

Two hours after taking two cocks at once Castiel willingly dropped to his knees, opened his mouth and sealed his lips around a large cock so the man, Jake, could use his mouth. “There we go. Knew somewhere in that pretty little head of yours there was obedience.”

It was easier when he didn’t fight against them and Castiel found, after a few days, they would occasionally jerk him off while they were shooting their load into his ass. “That’s right. You’re so good.” Hands stroked his cock, “Fuck. Clench like that. Yeah…so tight and I know you’ve taken eight already in that greedy hole of yours.”

Castiel shuddered and gasped, mouth dropped open and eyes hooded, as the prisoner continued to thrust into him and tease his aching cock at the same time. “ _Oh_.” The muscles in his ass fluttered around the cock inside him and earned him a smack to the ass along with a pleased groan from behind him. “ _Ohhhh_.”

Four more strokes and he came with a broken cry, shuddering and gripping the bars in front of him until the inmate shoved deep inside, cock shooting his load into Castiel’s sloppy ass.

“You ever get out of here you’ve got a future being a prostitute.” Come leaked from his puffy hole as he clenched around nothing. “Though I hope you don’t get out of here. It’s hard to find a good fuck with a pretty face in here. Might have to pin something on you so they keep you longer.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also: yes that was the whole "soap on a rope" at the beginning cause otherwise that scene would not have worked.
> 
> This was written for a request.


End file.
